Identidad: Desconocida
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Uno de mis fics... menos raro. Post Hogwarts, pero en un futuro nada trágico... Al menos para el resto de los mortales... Pero si quieres mi opinión... Deberías preguntarle a Hermione Granger... A solo una semana de la boda de su mejor amigo.


**¡Hola!**

**Mi pasión por los RW/HG es más fuerte que yo, así que aquí de estoy de vuelta, mientras me debato con como seguir con mis otros fics. **

**El que avisa no traiciona así… que este es un oneshot muy empalagoso, de esos que se me ocurren en un momento loco. También quedó un poco ingenuo, pero… ya verán.**

**Finalmente, quiero aclarar algo, aunque presiento que va ser más bien inútil. Sí, además de eso de que los personajes no son míos. Dudo mucho que el/la autor/a de un fic RW/HG basado en una canción de la Bersuit: Mi caramelo. Banda argentina. Este leyendo. Si esta leyendo, que sepa que fue su fic él que me dio la idea. Si no, se los recomiendo, es muy bonito. Aunque es un poco viejo esta como en página 20.**

**Y también, si esta Zaimadden por aquí, que busque al final del fic.**

**Nada más, vamos con el fic.**

_**Identidad: Desconocida**_

- Será algo muy sencillo, por supuesto.- agregó Ron.- Solo mis hermanos y mis padres. Y Harry, que ya es casi de la familia.- El ojiazul echó una mirada cómplice a su hermana menor.- Y por supuesto que puedes traer a tus padres. Es más, nos gustaría mucho que los trajeras. Sobre todo a mi padre, como te imaginarás.- Nunca había ostentado una sonrisa más radiante en su vida.

Hermione miró a sus tres amigos estúpidamente. Simplemente aquello la superaba y consumía. ¡Ron, Ron Weasley, su Ron, la estaba invitado a su boda! Que difícil era no caerse en pedazos ahí mismo. Evitó meticulosamente la mirada del pelirrojo y le sonrió cuando tomo su invitación.

Miró a Harry y a Ginny. El moreno también parecía muy feliz. Bueno, él nunca había sido muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos ¡Cómo que había tardado todo un año en darse cuenta que Ginny esta completamente loca por él! Era cierto que eso de tener a Voldemort pisándote los talones no contribuye a tu percepción emocional, pero de ahí a ese despiste total… ¿Y Ginny? ¡Ginny era su mejor amiga! ¡Ella era la hermana de Ron! Ella sabía perfectamente que Hermione lo quería. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí, sonriendo espectacularme, mientras el mundo se le deslizaba de debajo de los pies?

¿Y Ron? Ella siempre había tenido la secreta esperanza de que él la quisiera como algo más que una amiga. ¿Y todos los chicos por los que la había celado? ¿Era un estúpido complejo de hermano mayor? ¡Pues ella no era su hermana! Hacia tiempo debía de habérselo gritado en la cara.

¿Y _ella_? ¿Quién era _esa_ que había enamorado a su Ron? ¿Dónde la había conocido? ¿Por qué no se la había presentado antes, en lugar de salir de la nada con un casamiento? ¿Cómo ella, Hermione Granger, la más inteligente alumna de Hogwarts no había notado nada? ¿Tan absorbida había estado por el trabajo? Claro, una reconocida auror especializada tenía tiempo para todos. Menos para ella y sus seres queridos.

- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!- Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a mentirle, a mentirles, a mentirse, desde los catorce años. Le arrojó los brazos al cuello, ocultándose de la vista de todos. Y dejo que se derramarán un par de lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor que ella se ocupó de camuflar en alegría con una gran (y falsa) sonrisa.

Cuando se apartó, Ron parecía un poco desconcertado con tamaña muestra de efusividad. Pero le sonrió quedadamente y musitó un "gracias"

- Por supuesto, Ginny me acompañara a comprar mi vestido. Quiero el mejor vestido para la boda de uno de mis mejores amigos. Aunque por supuesto, sin opacar a la afortunada. O en este caso, desafortunada. Ojalá no la hagas sufrir mucho con esa cabezota.-

La mirada de sorpresa de la pelirroja era fantástica. Pero enfrentó la sonrisa hipócrita de Hermione y prometió acompañarla de compras.

- Tendrá que ser el viernes por la tarde. Ahora tengo que ponerme al día con el trabajo. Adiós.- Les dio la espalda y su sonrisa se aflojó. Pero eso no se noto entre las llamas de la Red Flu.

Una vez, refugiarse en el trabajo era la solución.

La cara de asombro de Ginny Weasley al momento del feliz anuncio no fue nada comparado con la sorpresa que ostentó su rostro el viernes por la tarde. Su amiga castaña le cerró la puerta en las narices y le gritó muchas cosas por entre la madera. Entre ellas, que era una traidora, mentirosa, tramposa y mala amiga. Que como no le había contado nada sobre la novia de Ron. Que como podía ser tan insensible ante su lógico dolor.

- ¡Cómo podía yo saberlo!- se defendió la pelirroja.- ¡Él jamás nos presentó a su novia! ¡Saltó directamente con la boda y nos sorprendió tanto como a ti! ¡Y tú…! ¡Tú jamás distes muestras de quererlo! ¡Nunca hicistes nada por conquistarlo! ¡Pensé que lo habías olvidado! ¡Y por tu actitud, si él en algún momento te quiso, apuesto que desisistió!-

- ¡Si viniste a reprocharme cosas puedes irte yendo!- respondió la irritada voz de Hermione.

- ¡Claro que me iré! ¡Estoy harta que tus vecinos muggles me miren como a una loca!- la pelirroja se dio media vuelta, ante la indignada mirada de dos viejas chismosas que habían asomado las cabezas desde sus departamentos, y llamó al ascensor.

Hermione despertó. Se enderezó. Preguntándose por un momento porque se sentía tan mal. Era domingo por la mañana. La noche anterior no había salido. En realidad, como Ginny no había salido, no había tenido con quién hacer planes. Así que no podía tener resaca. (¿Pero por qué sentía tan mal sus ojos?) Quizás, eso sí, un ataque de _sumernage_. Un exceso de trabajo.

El cerebro comenzó a tomar velocidad. Que va ¿Por qué Ginny no había querido salir ayer por la noche? A pesar de Harry, la salida de los sábados era un ritual entre amigas. ¿Por qué ella había sufrido un ataque de estrés? De acuerdo, quizás estuviera trabajando mucho, pero había pasado los EXTASIS sin caer en cama ni antes, ni después, ni durante.

Prendió el televisor.

"_Hoy es un precioso domingo de verano. ¡Arriba, señores!" _el conductor parecía muy optimista para esa hora temprana. (Letras sobreimpresas amarillas le indicaban que eran las nueve de la mañana) "_Hay un sol espléndido. Aprovéchelo, podría ser un gran día. ¿Ama a alguien? ¡Dígaselo! ¿Esta peleado con ese otro? ¡Perdónelo! ¡La vida es demasiado corta para vivirla a base del caprichoso orgullo!"_

Oh, eso era. Ya recordaba el motivo de su miseria.

Tuvo muchas ganas de estrellar el control remoto contra el maldito aparato. Pero, en cambio, lo apagó y se enderezó en la cama. Estiró el brazo y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Saco un frasco blanco y verde, muggle.

Pastillas para dormir.  
Se quedó viendo el frasco, mientras todo empezaba de nuevo. Todo el dolor paralizante que la venía consumiendo desde hacia una semana (Por favor, solo a él se le ocurría organizar una boda con plazo de una semana.)

Hoy era el día. A las doce del mediodía en punto. (Así rezaba su invitación, escrita con flagrantes letras plateadas.) Ronald Weasley uniría su vida para siempre con una flamante desconocida. (Al menos para ella.) Por supuesto que ella no iba a ir.

Tenía que admitir que se había comportado muy desconsiderada y egoísta. Después de todo, si ella nunca había tenido la valentía… Si él iba a ser feliz… Que derecho tenía…

Le había enviado una lechuza diciendo que tendría que esperar por su regalo de bodas hasta que ella cobrará, lo que excedía en un par de días al casamiento. Por supuesto, había obviado olímpicamente decir que no iría. Hermione sabía que eso atraería una catarata de reproches, discusiones y súplicas. Y ella no tenía ánimo de oírlo.

La respuesta, que volvió con la misma lechuza, era muy escueta, fría y cortante. La castaña sabía que Ron debía de sentirse herido, como si ella creyerá que realmente le importaban las cosas materiales. Después de todo, conocía a su amigo pelirrojo desde hacia más de quince años. Y perfectamente podía ver su cara de decepción y amargura.

Pero de todos modos no iría.

Que lento se le iba a hacer el día.

Desenroscó lentamente el frasco de medicamentos y sacó una pastilla.

Era redonda y blanquísima. Toda una dosis de sueño condensada.

Se la llevó a la boca y luego se tomó todo un vaso grande de agua.

Despertó después de muchas horas, aunque no sabía cuantas exactamente. El sol de la tarde se filtraba enceguecedor por el balcón, solo velado por leves cortinas blancas.

Lo segundo que se dio cuenta, fue que no estaba sola.

Apoyado en la pared enfrente de su cama se encontraba un hombre.

Hermione gritó por las sorpresas. Gritó bastante y algo ronco, por las muchas horas de sueño. Él ni se inmutó. Se limitó a esperar que ella se detuviera. Parecía tremendamente triste y deshecho.

- ¡Mierda, Ron!- Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Casi me da un ataque! ¡No deberías entrar así! ¿Cómo no te oí?- lo miró atentamente, mientras la adrenalina del susto bajaba, pero los latidos del corazón permanecían estables.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No deberías estar…?- se cortó abruptamente.- Ven.- palmeó un sitio a la orilla de su cama.- ¿Qué te pasa?-

Ron estaba muy pálido y no se movió de su posición. No le contestó. No se inmutó. De hecho, parecía un fantasma envuelto en el calor estival. Hermione lo veía un poco distorsionado "_Todavía debo estar bajo los efectos de los sedantes." _El pelo rojo un poco largo, la palidez de su piel y la tristeza de sus ojos azules, sumado a la ropa de lino blanquísimo, lo hacían parecer una imagen venida de tiempos muy pretéritos. Él la miró un poco perdidamente y con paso cansino se acercó a la cama. Se sentó en el lugar indicado y la miró a la cara por un momento.

- ¿Por qué no viniste? Me asustaste mucho ¿Lo sabías? ¿Qué haces todavía en la cama? ¿Por qué no estás vestida?- Ron la miraba fijamente y cada vez parecía más desconsolado.

- Tuve un sumernage. Un exceso de trabajo.- explicó ella, corriendo su mirada.- Estuve trabajando demasiado en estos días.-

- Sí, supongo que por eso ni siquiera pudiste tomarte un minuto para decirme por Red Flu lo del regalo. Pero el regalo no me importa, Herms, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no me avisastes que no ibas a ir?-

- ¿Te parece que podía avisarte algo con el ataque que tenía? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- contraatacó ella.

- Me aparecí.-

- No puede ser. Yo instale… -

- Ya lo sé. Me tomó mucho tiempo callar tu maldita alarma mágica. Para no hablar de los aullidos que largaba ese aparatejo muggle. Estoy segura que muchas de tus vecinas se asomaron al pasillo. Pero parecías dormir muy profundamente.- Sus ojos azules se desviaron al frasco de sedantes que había sobre la mesa.

Hermione lo notó y se sonrojó. Lo saco de su vista con rapidez y lo escondió en el cajón.

- No sabía que un sumernage se trataba con pastillas.- repuso él.

- Muchas gracias por venir a ver como estaba ¿Pero pudiste enviar a alguien más, no?- la chica parecía recelosa.- Me preguntó que abra dicho tu adorada cuando la dejaste a mitad de la fiesta por venir a verme.-

- Yo también.- Ron desvió la mirada y la voz se le quebró un poco.- Por favor, no me obligues a irme. Te necesito ahora.-

- Yo nunca te haría eso.- Hermione adoptó su mejor postura comprensiva, mucho más humana que la que usaba para su trabajo.

- Ella nunca llegó, Herms. La mujer que amó nunca llegó.- Ahora el pelirrojo parecía a punto de llorar.

- Oh.- musitó ella. ¿Quién era capaz de hacerle algo así a Ron? ¿Quién era capaz de soportar estoicamente el dolor en esos ojos tan de niño?

- Ella no me ama. No me quites a mi mejor amiga.- casi suplicó él.

- No, por supuesto que no.- se hizo un silencio.- ¿Quieres llorar?- El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.- ¿Quieres un abrazo?- otra de las preguntas obligadas de su oficio. Por toda respuesta el pelirrojo lloró más fuerte y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

- Ya, ya, vamos. Estarás bien.- Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos e incluso lo hamaco un poco, como si fuera un bebe. – Te lo prometo. ¿Estoy aquí, no? La mejor auror en catástrofes emocionales.-

Ron se enderezó y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Se sonó la nariz y se secó los ojos. Ahora parecía un poco más rojo de lo que era naturalmente.

- Entonces… Mejor Auror en Catástrofes Emocionales… me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros a La Madriguera. Después de todo, aún hay mucha comida. Y parece que te hace falta.-

Por supuesto, tantos días de depresión, sobrecarga laboral y falta de apetito habían hecho mella en Hermione. Más tarde, cuando se cambio, comprobó que había dejado un kilo y medio de peso en toda esa semana de infierno.

- Ya estoy lista.-

Ron dejo de examinar el comedor muggle de Hermione. (El equipo de audio aún enloquecía en medio de órdenes contradictorias.) Y se giró a mirarla. Llevaba un jumper celeste, de escote redondo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Una camisa blanca sobresalía por debajo. Las botas blancas trepaban hasta un poco por debajo de sus rodillas. Tenía un cinturón tejido, que le ajustaba el vestido, ya que se notaba que estaba un poco baja de peso.

- No has estado comiendo bien.- casi le reprochó Ron, aunque sonaba algo sorprendido.

- ¿Eso es lo que se te ocurre? ¿Estoy bien vestida? No quiero desentonar con el… estado de la reunión.- Tanteó el terreno.

- Sí, estas perfectas. ¿Vamos?- Ron abrió la puerta del departamento y salieron al pasillo.

Hermione asintió y se acercó al ascensor. Lo llamó y espero.

- ¿Qué haces, Herms? Podemos… -

- No, no podemos.- la chica miró nerviosamente hacia las puertas de los departamentos vecinos. Podía imaginar a las ancianas espiando cada uno de sus movimientos.

La chica miro impaciente el esquema que señalaba la posición del ascensor. En ese momento ascendía, desde la planta baja. Un minuto después, las puertas de metal se abrieron con un chasquido. Ella entró al habitáculo y miró a su amigo.

- Entra.- le ordenó.

- ¿Ahí?- se escandalizó el Weasley.- ¡Es pequeñísimo!-

- Solo entra.- ella sacó un brazo y tomándolo de la mano lo atrajo con fuerza hacia su lugar, justo antes de que las puertas se cerrarán con un chasquido peligrosamente similar al de las pinzas de una araña. – Ahora si podemos.- Lo miró burlonamente.- Y recuerda: destino, decisión y… Bueno, ya lo sabes.- dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones.

- ¿De qué te ries?- ambos amigos se habían aparecido cerca de La Madriguera.

- Del pobre muggle que haya echado pestes al que llamó al ascensor hasta el quinto piso y no lo usó.- La sonrisa de Hermione vaciló por un momento ante la mirada de incomprensión de Ron.- No importa, olvídalo.-

Entraron por el patio trasero. Hermione se detuvó en seco y observó con atención la escena.

Un pequeño grupo de sillas, dividido en dos por un corredor tapizado de césped verde esmeralda, tenía de un lado a todos los hermanos de Ron, incluidos los cinco sobrinos, hijos de Bill y Charlie. Percy, Fred y George, con sus respectivas novias. Y del otro lado, se encontraban los Sres Weasley y sus _propios_ padres. En el altar, esperaban Harry y Ginny.

- Ron ¿Qué demonios…?- musitó ella.- Creo que olvidaste decirme algo.-

- No.- Ron la enfrentó totalmente, y la tomo por los hombros para que lo viera a la cara.- Tú me debes una explicación a mí.-

- ¿Yo…? Oyeme, entiendo que te haya afectado, pero… - su discurso fue cortado en seco.

- Tú me debes una explicación.- Ron la miraba intensamente.- ¿Por qué me obligaste a ir hasta tu casa a buscarte? ¡Se suponía que debías de venir y todo saldría bien! ¿Por qué me tuviste una semana en vilo? ¡No te das una idea del dolor que fue ver que no te importaba que me iba a casar! Pregúntale a cualquiera de ellos y te dirá que fui un fantasma toda esta maldita semana. ¡No te das una idea del miedo que me dio cuando vi que no habías asistido hoy! De acuerdo, no esperaba que entrarás corriendo a detener una boda, pero… Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué nunca me ordenaste, con ese tono autoritario que me encanta, que te dijera que te amaba? ¡Nos hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas!-

- ¿Qué….?- Hermione estaba paralizada, sin acertar a pensar correctamente.- ¿De qué estás hablando…? ¿Quiere decir que…? ¿Todo fue una…?-

- No, no te expliques. Me conformo con que me respondas una sola pregunta.- Tomo su mano y dijo, con la voz más firme que pudo:- ¿Te casarías conmigo? Hoy. Ahora.- Ron la miraba con atención y apretaba inconscientemente su mano.

Hermione lo miraba perdidamente. Miraba a todos de la misma forma. Y de a poco todo tuvo sentido. ¡Todo había sido una trampa desde el principio! La supuesta boda, Ginny y su ignorancia… La frialdad de Ron...

- Estas muy loco. Yo lo estoy. Ambos estamos muy locos. Y toda esta pandilla de cómplices también. ¡Pero sí, acepto!- La chica se le arrojó al cuello. Y el alma le volvió al cuerpo a Ron.

Se separaron, sonriendo radiantes. Hermione miró a sus padres y luego le preguntó a Ron:

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Yo no les dije nada.-

- Como madrina es mi deber que todo salga perfecto.- Ginny había adivinado a la distancia de que hablaban.

- Espero que no te importe que yo haya escogido… todo.- Ron se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué se dice ahora? Ah, sí. ¡Sorpresa!-

- No, ahora se dice: Todo es perfecto. Te amo.- la castaña sonrió y le plantó un beso ligero en los labios.

FIN

Bueno: supongamos que Ron es capaz de mantener oculto trece años lo que siente por Hermione; que ella tampoco ha tomado la iniciativa; que aún se quieren; que Hermione no tiene fuerzas como para querer averiguar quién es la supuesta novia; y que Ron tiene la suficiente sangre fría para llevar a cabo todo el plan. Entonces, el fic tiene sentido. Y no es tan ingenuo.

Confiando que Zaimadden este leyendo esto, aprovecho para contestarle a sus Reviews.

Yo también querría que de verdad lo de "Común acuerdo" hubiera pasado, pero es muy dudoso. Más le vale a Rowling que de verdad ellos acaben juntos. Sobre lo de cuando se enteró Hermione, la verdad en ningún momento ella se muestra sorprendida porque Ron y Lavender hayan cortado, lo que hace suponer que ya lo sabía. Ron dice específicamente que el motivo de la pelea es que Lavender los vió bajar juntos del dormitorio. Y no me parece que Lavender sea lo suficientemente discreta como para hablar a solas con Ron ante esta situación… Aunque mi punto de vista ya se ve en el fic. Sobre el baile de Navidad, tienes razón, es el primer acercamiento a RW/HG, quizás por eso es un pasaje tan revisado, nunca lo había notado. Es algo muy obvio, pero nunca me había dado cuenta. Lo que sí me di cuenta ahora, es que tú fuiste la que escribiste esa especie de "ensayo" sobre los indicios RW/HG en los libros. Aunque yo creo que ya de pequeños sentían algo el uno por el otro. Sobre lo del fanatismo de mis fics… No te conviene. Es un camino de ida… y no caben todos. (¿¡?) No, mentira, solo que había oído ese chiste y quería hacerlo yo. Y por último, sobre El Regalo, ¡Apártate de ese fic cuanto antes! No sea cosa que te termines enganchando… Y tendrá sus continuaciones engorrosas de seguir… Bueno, nada más que decir excepto… ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus Reviews!

A todos los fanáticos del R/H… ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
